Cellular
by scarredBYchaos
Summary: Short Story. 10 chapters once completed. He can't stand pity. So it's a good thing she won't offer any. Zutara. Updated 3/22/12 Final Chapter added
1. Chapter 1

_This struck a while ago, and now its a story. It will all make sense soon. Please read and review. Going to be short, no more than 10 chapters like this._

_Questions Welcomed_

_**Do you see the stock market? That's exactly my chance of owning Avatar. Lower than ever.**_

**Cellular**

**Zuko and Katara**

**Rated: T**

* * *

He couldn't stand the pity.

The white coats, the silk ties, the smiling nurses.

It all only meant that he was stuck again in this bleached hell.

His Uncle was talking to the woman at the counter, schmoozing like only old men in Hawaiian print shirts can.

"And Really, Fortune-telling is such a respectable hobby, Madame Wu."

Zuko gagged. Every single bloody time. his uncle came….

Except for this time Uncle wasn't here for a visit.

The papers had been signed, the doctors and school notified.

Agni was out.

* * *

He slammed the car door shut easily, startling two girls putting on makeup in the side mirror of the car next to him.

They shot him a glare that immediately melted.

He could still hear the whispers as he turned away.

"That's Ozai Agni's son. Ya'know the one with-"

He slammed the school door behind him too.

* * *

"Agni, Zuko?"

Zuko lifted his head and shot the student calling role a glare and a snarl worthy of any movie villain.

"Present then," The girl squeaked, flushing.

Zuko put his head back into his arms.

He couldn't stand homeroom, especially since the professor seemed more interested in looking down the first row's girl's blouses.

F-ing Perv.

"Hey," someone above him called when the dull roar of voices had returned to regular.

He ignored them.

"Excuse me?"

He'd given the annoying twit that much, no one else had dared talk to him.

"Hello?!"

Finally Zuko lifted a hand and then closed his fingers into a fist, except for one in the middle…

"Alright you jerk."

A hand slapped his arm out from under his head, causing him to lurch forward.

"I'm talking to you," a smug voice said.

"How wonderful for you."

The voice paused.

"Are you always this much of an ass?"

"Excuse you?" Zuko snarled, and looked up.

A pair of wide blue eyes narrowed into icy slits and for a moment Zuko's breath caught.

"I can't believe you did that to Song! Who do you think you are?"

and then she opened her mouth…

* * *

**A.N: REVIEW PLEASE. AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER WORKS**


	2. Chapter 2

**_My laptop is alive again. Internet....eh....it comes and it goes. Therefore I present the second chapter of Cellular! Formatted to fit your computer and brought to you by my phone (it was annoying, probably why this is so short...) I will be posting another chapter momentarily please review both_**

_Me? Avatar? Yup. And The Eiffel Tower, Disney Land, the White House, The Great Wall of China...._

**Cellular**

**Zuko and Katara**

**Rated: T**

It took all his focus to refrain from slamming his head on the lab table before him.

The tittering girl next to him hadn't shut her mouth once since he'd sat down.

"-And of course, your father has an entirely respectable position with only the _best_-"

He'd been tuning her out, but that spiel on the glory of his filthy rich family pulled a glare to his face.

The girl's words faltered and died.

Zuko was then aware of every eye in the lab on him. He groaned.

This was going to be a hell of a long day.

He'd been shoved into a class schedule about a week ago, the entire staff willing to accommodate him and his 'needs'.

The nurse called him to her office at least twice a day, there was always one security watching with a worried eye, and he firmly blocked the guidance counselor from his mind.

Fuck them. He didn't want their pity.

A loud laugh burst out from behind him.

In mild irritation he spun to silence the person when he recognized a voice.

"But really Kat, I know this great shop that sells tea, I know you'd love it."

Katara Lui, feminine extraordinaire.

She shut her locker while shrugging.

"I'm sure Jet, but I'm pretty busy this week. Maybe another time?"

Tanned boy looked shocked, but easily pulled it into a look of cool acceptance.

"Sure thing. I'll find ya later."

And with what he was sure was a practiced strut, Jet took off.

He snorted.

The little blue eyed fireball turned to him, eyes narrowing.

"And what is so amusing?"

Zuko slit his eyes as well. "Nothing."

She shook her head and scoffed at him, turning away.

"Whatever. Have fun snorting to yourself."

"Oh like you do?"

He couldn't help it. It was a relief to finally have someone snarl at him, without worry of his poor 'condition'.

She stiffened.

"Excuse me?"

He smirked.

Perhaps this day wouldn't be as long as he thought.

* * *

**A.N: We all know they love to fight. Poor boos. As its so often considered foreplay.... REVIEW**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3. Longer :)_**

_My name is actually Mike. And Bryan. And Nickolodeon_

**Cellular**

**Zuko and Katara**

**Rated: T**

Zuko sighed in contentment.

The dojo was silent except for his low breathing; night had sent the others away to whatever rock they crawled out from under.

His eyes were shut as he reflected on his week.

Aside from the doldrums of lessons, he'd been mobbed with a confusing mass of girls, teachers, nurses, principles, and others.

His schedule only stretched his nerves thinner, requiring an insane amount of time with all of the former.

And then of course there was the little fireball.

Less than average height, hair that never seemed to fall straight, light freckles on tanned skin, and the bluest eyes he'd ever seen.

Of course Zuko was willing to concede that she was attractive.

After all, a good strategist knew everything about his enemy.

Little Ms. Lui had argued, glared, and ignored him completely, all in dizzying stages that could switch in an instant. The entire school populace was shocked at the normally gentle girl's actions, whispering about both of them behind their backs.

He relished it.

After all at least it wasn't pity.

And it was fun.

It probably wasn't normal to thrive on their conflict (in fact his uncle would've called it flirting and dragged her home for tea).

But he couldn't muster up any guilt when she seemed to enjoy it as much as he did.

She hardly left him without the last word or a smug smirk in his direction. She constantly fought not to grin in triumph at their verbal sparring matches.

In fact she'd even sat with him at their last lunch.

_The blondes had gasped in horror before running to the bathroom to cry and then fix their makeup._

_The teachers patrolling the cafeteria sent worried glances their way._

_And the security guards edged closer._

_But all his focus was pulled to the girl across from him._

"_Well," she began, "What do you have to say for yourself?"_

_He smirked._

"_For what?"_

_She huffed and pointed her fork at him, a bit of a pear clinging pathetically to the end._

"_You know what!"_

_He leaned back, displaying a look of intense disinterest._

"_For calling the little kid out on his crush? Or for laughing at Jet being caught looking down your shirt?"_

_She flushed mouth open for a second before she sputtered._

"_His n-name is Aang, and Jet did not look down my shirt!"_

_He smirked at her._

"_It's not really like I blame him." Zuko leaned forward. "After all you're not what they call skinny are you?"_

_Her eyes narrowed dangerously._

"_Excuse me?"_

_He smirked._

"_You have what experts like to call," he paused dramatically," Curves."_

_A slap met across his cheek, ringing with the sounds of a hundred students gasping._

"_Must you be such a low life?" She hissed._

_Unfazed, he let his eyes dip below her neck. When Zuko returned his eyes to a respectable place she was spitting mad, but he cut her off. _

"_Only to you."_

He'd gotten her iced tea over his head for that last one before she stomped out, smacking Jet across the back of the head on his way.

Zuko smirked.

It was his fondest memory to date.

* * *

**A.N: Pervert. REVIEW**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**_A little more intensity. Katara sees a bit of a better side to Zuko. _**

_Avatar: Not mine_

**Cellular**

**Zuko and Katara**

**Rated:T**

"Slime."

It was really easy to call him that. Just as easy to sink his clenched into his face.

And slightly less easy to stop at her horrified shriek.

"Zuko!"

He grimaced and turned his head slightly, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Yes?"

Katara was shocked, her eyes wide and mouth silent.

If only it would last.

Zuko sighed dropping Jet to the ground and brushing off his hands.

"What on earth is going on?"

He grimaced. On second thought, maybe he'd better wash them.

"Are you even listening to me? You can't just _hit_ someone and walk away!" She snatched his sleeve.

"You're right."

"I know!" She paused. "What?"

He wrapped the arm she'd snatched around her, pulling her into his side.

"Let me go! I need to check on-"

Zuko glared down at her. For once she was quiet.

He strolled along, ignoring her struggles.

The halls were silent, everyone else having cleared out the instant the final bell rung.

He casually opened the door to the bathroom, keeping her pinned against him.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

He ignored her, turning on the faucet and rinsing off his hands.

"Zuko!"

He finally acknowledged her.

"What?"

A twinge made him clutch the sink tightly, but her voice drew him away.

"Why," she began, not meeting his eyes. "Did you hit Jet?"

Zuko pushed his breath out through his teeth.

Katara stood by the window sill, arms crossed and staring at her feet.

"Well?"

He leaned back against the wall for support, observing her.

"You won't like it."

She snorted. "Go figure."

He smirked a little.

"He swung at that kid."

Katara's head snapped up.

"What?"

Zuko walked towards her, enunciating each word slowly.

"He. Swung. At. Aang."

Her eyes closed. He grimaced.

They snapped open again.

"Liar."

Zuko's eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me?"

Katara shook her head dismissively.

"Jet may be a lot of things, but he isn't abusive."

He leaned in toward her, setting an arm on either side of her, holding himself up on the window sill.

"Do you know why he did it?" He whispered in her ear.

She huffed.

"No."

She still looked doubtful.

Zuko shook his head to clear the sudden blurriness .

"He made a comment about Jin's…chest. She slapped him. He wasn't happy."

Katara looked horrified. She seemed to forget their proximity.

"Then the kid-Aang," he added upon seeing her frown. "Called him out on his language. Told him to have some respect. I was surprised."

Katara glared.

"Aang always stands up for what's right."

Zuko smiled.

"I thought that was your job."

She huffed.

"So why were you hitting Jet?"

Zuko smirked.

"Because the bald kid means something to you."

Katara looked stunned.

"And because he shouldn't be allowed to get away with that mess."

His eyes were shut tight.

"Zuko?" She whispered.

"It's not right."

He was pale. Shaking.

"Zuko?"

"It's not," he was sweating, "Honorable."

_Damnit._

_**No.**_

_Not here._

_Not in front of her._

Katara's shriek for help was the last thing he heard before he collapsed.

* * *

**A.N: REVIEW**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**_Finally! I tell you what's wrong with Zuko!_**

_Avatar: Not mine_

**Cellular**

**Zuko and Katara**

**Rated:T**

Bright light slipped under his eyelids.

Zuko groaned.

Someone pushed a cup of water to his lips, wetting them but not fully allowing him to drink.

He opened his eyes.

And quickly received a firm shove to the chest when he tried to sit up.

His eye snapped opened.

He was in his bedroom, the lamp on his desk lit, and a magazine tossed aside next to an addition he didn't expect.

"You're such a moron."

He cocked his head at her. That typically wasn't the response he got after people found out.

Katara huffed, before moving from the chair to sit on his bed.

She jabbed his chest.

"Aren't you old enough to figure out how to take care of yourself?"

He was shocked.

She wasn't crying.

She wasn't apologizing..

She was _ridiculing_ him.

"Now," her voice softened. "Are you going to tell me why you fainted?"

He growled at her.

"I didn't faint!"

She mock gasped, raising a hand to her mouth.

Zuko glared and rolled over, turning his back to her.

"Seriously." Her voice was quiet.

He sighed.

"It's not really a big deal."

Katara punched him in the back.

"Big enough that the ambulance had to drag your sorry tail to the hospital."

Zuko rolled over.

"Again? I don't remember a thing."

He smiled at her look of frustration.

Katara glared at him.

"This isn't a joke."

He cocked an eyebrow.

"Was I laughing?"

Katara rubbed her forehead.

"You should've said something."

Zuko sighed.

"Why?"

She looked stunned for a moment. He decided to put her out of her misery.

"We're not friends. You think I'm an ass, I think you're a hopeless crusader."

Katara leaned forward on her hands.

"So?"

Zuko sat up.

"I don't like people knowing. It's none of their business."

She hung her head.

"Still."

Zuko let his breath out through his teeth.

Fine.

If she wanted to know so badly.

Now she'd be just like the rest.

Simpering.

Worrying.

_Crying._

"I have a Cancerous tumor."

Katara's eyes became impossibly wide.

Zuko ignored her and continued on.

"My father was involved with shady people. Selling chemicals and what not. I found out. He had to silence me."

Katara's horrified gasp broke through his reverie.

He smirked at her shock.

"He left me in this room for hours. I didn't know what I was breathing in. I had no way of knowing what it was doing to me."

Zuko touched her face, circling below the left eye with his thumb.

"I don't really remember much after that. Except my father wiping my face with this cloth. And it burned. Terribly."

He had fazed out by then ignoring her completely.

"Acid, they said it was."

Katara didn't move at all.

So the slap to his face came as a total shock.

"You selfish unbelievable jerk!"

Zuko stared at her in confusion. Why wasn't she upset?

But she was.

Tears were running down her cheeks, and yet she looked angrier than he'd ever seen her.

"You let me act so horrible to you! And now you tell me this? Am I supposed to feel guilty now? I didn't _know_ damnit!"

Zuko couldn't say a word.

Katara stood up from her seat near him, seething.

"I refuse to feel sorry for you! You chose to hide this from me!" Katara swallowed suddenly. "Everyone else knows, don't they?" Her voice had drastically decreased in volume.

He nodded.

Her anger deflated.

Katara crumpled, sitting on his bed, holding her head in her hands.

"I'm so dumb."

Zuko shook his head.

"Not really."

She glared at him through watery eyes.

"Even Jet knew!"

He smirked at her, but his face dropped it quickly. Zuko turned away from her.

"I was glad you didn't actually."

Katara was silent.

She didn't even breathe.

And then….

He felt a harsh jab to his ribs.

"You're still in trouble."

Zuko wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to his side.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**A.N: She knows. And she's mad. :) Fluff!**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sokka had to come in sometime! :)_**

_Avatar: Not mine_

**Cellular**

**Zuko and Katara**

**Rated:T**

* * *

She wasn't apologizing.

She didn't follow him around.

She wasn't crying.

Zuko smirked.

She _was _sticking her tongue out when they passed wach other.

She _was_ ignoring his jibes, kind or not.

She _was _close.

But without hovering, worrying, scolding.

Well maybe not the scolding…..

And it felt great.

Zuko shook his head at her glare as she pointed to the door.

He was sitting in at her swim practice, skipping a grief session with the guidance counselor.

Katara knew it, and had demanded he go as soon as he came.

Zuko laughed as Katara's brother, Sokka, flexed his muscles for the pretty diver, Suki, only to end up pushed in the pool.

Katara swam to the edge of the pool near him.

"Can't you go do something constructive?" She demanded.

Zuko smirked, getting up to tower over her.

"Like what?"

She sputtered for a moment before lifting herself out of the pool, her height doing nothing to stop the growing smirk on Zuko's face.

Behind them, the miserly old coach dismissed the team. Pakku had a headache, and the kids were too worried about their hormones to put in some real work.

Katara jabbed Zuko in the torso.

"Homework. Projects. Studying, or maybe," she paused sarcastically, "Counseling?"

He shook his head.

"Don't care. Don't care. Are you serious? And hell no."

Katara glared.

"And you wonder why you're so messed up."

Zuko smirked.

"I never said I wondered."

She stuck her tongue out.

"You were thinking it."

He bent lower to look in her eyes.

"Katara!"

Sokka was running, comically trying to put on his pants and shoes while working to defend his baby sister from the older male.

She sighed, turning to face her brother.

"Yes?"

Sokka almost fell in the pool again before he caught himself and stood, placing a protective arm around her shoulders.

"Time to go. I promised Gran I'd bring you home. She wants to put you on birth control."

Katara flushed angrily, but Sokka was too busy administering a warning to Zuko through a series of eyebrow twitches.

Satisfied with himself, Sokka turned his sister around and marched her to the door.

"Hey Katara," Zuko called.

She stopped, turning, a questioning look on her face.

Zuko smirked.

"Nice suit."

Katara looked confused before she looked down.

Her expertly crafted, aerodynamic, slender, _skintight, two piece,_ swimsuit.

She snapped her head up, mouth open and eyes glaring.

But Zuko had already turned away laughing.

Katara huffed and turned to see her brother.

Sokka was gaping like a fish.

"Katara," he began hesitantly, "Are you…."

Zuko kept walking, but he could hear every word in the echoing room.

"Dating him?"

Sokka's howl after his sister pushed him into the pool kept Zuko laughing long after he left the school.

* * *

**A.N :) REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Bad news. But trust me. It 'll be fine. Maybe. Romance_**

_Avatar: So much mine that I also bought France so I could have bread_

**Cellular**

**Zuko and Katara**

**Rated:T**

* * *

He couldn't help it.

This was too much.

He laughed in her face.

Katara had been nodding along with his uncle's enthusiastic tea brewing advice. All the while trying to swallow the tea that Iroh had insisted Zuko make.

The brewer aforementioned sat on one side of the square table watching the girl struggle with politeness and respect for his uncle and her urge to throw the teacup at Zuko's head.

The phone rang and his uncle happily ran for it, rattling on about tea and a pai sho tournament.

Katara promptly spit the tea in her mouth back into the cup and dumped it into a nearby bamboo plant.

Zuko smirked.

"You just killed that plant."

Katara glared at him, her finger raised to point like a dagger in his face.

"You mean _you _killed it."

He shook his head, taunting her.

Katara immediately flushed and opened her mouth.

It was so easy to rile her up.

Abruptly Zuko stood, shutting her up and then shocking her when he snatched her up and swung her over his shoulder.

"Let go! Barbarian!"

Laughing, Zuko stalked up the stairs, ignoring her protests and punches.

He slipped through the hall awkwardly carrying the protesting (yet giggling girl) and went to the door on the stair landing that led out.

He shoved the balcony door open and went outside.

The little porch was a blessing.

Hanging from the back of the house it was a solace from the nosy neighbors and the rest of the world. He usually swung up to the roof but he doubted Katara would take well to being treated like the girl in King Kong.

Zuko calmly placed her on the railing, a hand on either side.

She immediately grabbed the front of his shirt, compensating for the absence of support behind her back.

Katara huffed in his face.

"You're so childish."

He snorted.

"And you're tiny."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"So why are we up here?"

Zuko smirked.

"I was saving you from uncle."

Katara scrunched up her nose.

"Your uncle is a good man. That's more than I can say for you."

"True."

Katara narrowed her eyes.

"Why are you agreeing with me?"

Zuko smiled predatorily. It was enough to make Katara lean back slightly.

"Uncle wouldn't keep a poor little girl from leaving."

Katara's mouth dropped open and she shoved hard at his chest.

"I'm not a little girl!"

Of course considering his arms were resting around her hips, his stumble backwards forced Katara into his chest.

Katara stared up at Zuko wide eyed, closer than she'd planned on being.

Zuko's voice was hushed.

"Then why does Sokka threaten me if I come within a mile radius of you?"

Katara stuck her tongue out at him.

"Sokka will never stop considering me a baby."

Zuko smirked, voice still low and unnerving for the poor girl trapped in his arms.

"He'd kill me if he were here."

Katara was seemed breathless. Perhaps it was from his words, or maybe it was the way his arms pulled her closer or he bent down to peer into her eyes.

"And why is that?"

Zuko wasn't expecting the question but he smiled softly. It was the gentlest he'd ever been near her.

"Because of what I'm about to do."

Katara's eyes grew wide and began to close slowly.

Zuko leaned in, more than willing to move their relationship onward.

"Zuko."

Zuko groaned and dropped his head against a now very red Katara's shoulder.

"What Uncle?"

When his uncle didn't respond Zuko turned around.

Iroh was still, tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes.

"Uncle?"

Iroh shook his head.

"We have an appointment to attend to nephew."

* * *

Zuko gripped the edge of the window sill in front of him.

They kept talking.

And the only thing he noticed was the absence of his uncle's chattering between the doctors.

* * *

Katara was swinging her legs over the edge of the dock, silent.

"So what does this mean?"

Zuko bowed his head.

"Could be nothing."

Katara turned to look at him. He could tell from the corner of his eyes.

"Or?" She was too intelligent and stubborn to not drag every detail from his unwilling lips.

Zuko sighed.

"Or I might not graduate."

Katara didn't say anything. But her head leaned on his shoulder and her hand slipped around his.

Zuko rested his head atop hers and slung his other arm around her shoulders.

This would have to be enough.

* * *

**A.N: SAD. REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Dun Dun Duh!_**

_Avatar: Mine. Like The Hubble, The London Eye, Atlantis.._

**Cellular**

**Zuko and Katara**

**Rated:T**

* * *

Zuko kept his eyes shut tight.

It was the only way to guarantee she'd sleep.

Katara had been parked at his bedside ever since they'd admitted him for immediate intervention.

Three days later and she was surviving on whatever shut eye she got between the entering physicians and his own sleep.

Uncle had tried and failed to remove her, as had her own grandmother and brother.

Zuko had heard Uncle ask her why she insisted on staying so long.

Her answer had merely been that she was there to remind Zuko why he couldn't die.

"_He has something to finish."_

His face twitched in a smirk, but he reined it in.

"I know you're awake."

He opened his eyes to Katara's sleepy face hanging above him.

"Are you?"

She merely blinked.

"What?"

Zuko shook his head.

"Awake."

She narrowed her eyes and nodded sharply.

A rap came at the door.

The heading physician on his sorry case was a distinguished gentleman in his fifties.

Supposedly.

The man was an old colleague of his uncle's, and thus not to be trusted or taken seriously.

"Hello all!"

Katara smiled back at him.

"Good morning Dr. Bumi."

He smiled and then swiveled to look at Zuko.

It always took Zuko off guard that one eye was larger than the other.

"Well then, sonny, let's talk results."

At first the nurses had tried to remove Katara whenever the doctor came in, but Bumi had hushed them and gone as far as to summarize what Katara had missed.

"It seems this stubborn little bug has spread."

Katara was tense at the windowsill, where she'd moved after first speaking to Zuko.

He could see her knuckles turning white, tight and curled by her sides.

He turned away.

Bumi watched silently and then sighed, unusually somber.

"It's destroying your immune system. A cough could knock you out now."

Katara sucked in breath quickly.

The last three days had been naught but tests and medicines, nothing real and tangible for her to attack.

And now Zuko knew it was killing her to be helpless.

"But," Bumi said, frightfully chipper again, "Rest assured, if we can contain it again and find a compatible donor to give you some antibodies and white blood cells, then you'll be fit in time to take Ms. Lui here to prom!"

He sprung with disturbing grace from the seat he'd taken and left.

Katara took his spot.

She was staring at him, eyes glittering slightly.

"Oh shit," Zuko mumbled.

"Don't you dare start," he threatened.

Katara stuck her tongue out and let one tear slip.

Zuko sighed and held out his arms.

She stretched out beside him and he swiped the tear away and kissed her forehead.

"Don't do it again," he muttered against her cool skin.

She laughed.

"I need to get up. I'm probably getting you sick."

Zuko tightened his arms.

"You're kidding. You're the only thing keeping me sane."

She smiled up at him and snuggled closer to him.

"How cute."

Zuko's eyes snapped open.

His first reaction was to shove Katara behind him, but it was impossible in the hospital bed. So he settled for wrapping her tightly in his arms so she couldn't turn around.

Katara stiffened and tried to move, but a glance from Zuko stopped her.

He raised his eyes again to the intruder.

And glared.

"What do you want?"

The man smirked ferally.

He stepped in the room, tall and imposing.

"Only to see my beloved son."

* * *

**A.N: CLIFFHANGER! HANGING FROM A CLIFF-F-F-F! AND THAT'S WHY HE'S CALLED CLIFFHANGER! (review please :P)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Despite popular belief, I have no plans to give up on any of my works. ****However, real life has a way of deterring even the best of intentions. I am now half blind due to surgery orchestrated to save my left eye. The eye is still somewhat whole, but my vision in it was the cost. ****I'm sure you can all imagine the strain missing a month of school put on somewhat about to ****graduate. I, however received a review today asking me if I had quit. And that, dear readers is something I refuse to do. I love writing and will continue it, in some form or other until my mental capabilities desert me. Now, I give you a truly sudden and inspired chapter of Cellular. Enjoy.**_

_Disclaimer: One day I will own Avatar. But it is not this day._

**Cellular**

**Zuko and Katara**

**Rated T  
**

* * *

There was nothing for it.

As strained and uncomfortable as it was to smash Katara against his chest on the tiny bed, he'd never let his sire even glimpse her face.

Katara was looking up at him in utter shock, eyes wide with questions.

Without acknowledging her, he looked straight on at the man in the doorway.

"I'll ask you again. What the fuck do you want?"

Ozai smirked, uncrossing his arms and standing straight and tall against the only way out of the room.

"Language, son. I doubt your mother would want you to speak so crudely."

Zuko snarled, about to force his way out of the bed, needing to wipe that smirk on the floor, to make sure he couldn't ever speak of Ursa again.

But Katara grabbed his arms, twisting herself against his chest to keep him still.

Unfortunately, it also turned her to face the man in the door.

Zuko watched in horror as his father's eyes travelled along the lean form of the girl lying on her side, flicking between her eyes and where her hands held Zuko's.

"And to what God does my son own the favor of such fine company to?"

Katara was glaring. Zuko knew it. He didn't have to be looking at her to know. It was there in her tense arms, and his father's ever increasing amusement.

"Perhaps that is a conversation better set aside," Ozai said coldly, politely.

Katara positively growled.

Zuko wanted to kiss her.

Definitely not the time though.

"Now," Ozai began briskly, still trapping them in the suddenly tighter, hotter room. "I am going to find the attending physician and have him sign you out. You'll be better suited at home in private care."

"I'd be better served. Or you?" Zuko replied.

Ozai smirked, but said nothing.

"Last I checked, dear brother. You hold no authority to do that."

Ozai's eyes narrowed.

"You forget Iroh, that only one of us _still has_ a son. "

Katara gasped and clutched Zuko's arm tightly.

Zuko didn't dare blink. He watched Iroh flinch, withdrawing and casting aside his eyes. They caught Zuko's and held them for a moment.

Iroh then straightened himself and took a step towards his younger brother.

"I am more his father than you ever were."

Ozai laughed. Low and cold, and everything as Zuko remembered from failing as a child. He clenched Katara tightly to him, wary by instinct and vigilant by practice.

"Sentimental old fool. Unfortunately DNA does not agree with you."

"The paperwork, however, is another matter."

Both men turned to the new player in the conversation.

Dr. Bumi turned somberly to Ozai, more serious than Zuko could ever recall.

"I am sorry, Mr. Agni, but I cannot release Zuko into anyone's care other than his legal guardian."

"He is eighteen." Ozai snarled. "And those papers hold no sway over my blood claim."

Zuko narrowed his eyes at those words.

_Blood Claim. _

What the hell was his sire playing at?

"Be that as it may," Bumi continued, unfazed and still achingly cordial. "In the patient's living will, he has agreed to be released only into the care of one Iroh Agni."

Ozai took a threatening step towards Bumi, but stopped short. He looked over his shoulder to the bed where Zuko lay, coiled as a spring.

His father turned fully toward him.

"I foresee some debate over this. Unless my son is willingly going to concede himself to my care?"

Zuko snarled again, immensely ready to grit out a "Fuck No!"

But a quiet, strong voice beat him to it.

"He is never going back there."

All the men looked at Katara in shock. She lay coiled securely in Zuko's arms.

Her gaze was unwavering on his father. He knew it like he knew her warmth in against him.

Ozai's eyes widened.

"One day little girl," He drawled. "You will learn _respect._"

Zuko roared and sprang out of bed as Iroh gasped and Ozai backed away a step.

"You stay the fuck away from her you bastard!"

Ozai smirked widely, delighting in his infirm son's labored breathing, enraged features, and staggering steps.

He glanced at Iroh smugly, who stared back, horrified.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyer, brother."

He then made his way to the door, pausing in the frame.

His final words were directed at Katara.

"Suffering is _always _the best teacher.

And he slammed the door behind him as Zuko lunged toward his father.

Zuko stood, glaring at the floor, breathing heavily and swearing harshly.

Iroh took a step toward him.

"Zuko are you alright?"

His words seemed to shock Zuko back into action. The scarred boy whipped around to face the bewildered girl on his bed.

His eyes took her in.

She was trembling slightly, was paler than he'd ever seen her, and was staring straight back at him like she'd never seen him.

Zuko would kill his sire.

No one deserved that man. Least of all this girl so untainted by the horror he had been born into. He refused to let Ozai get to her.

In three steps Zuko was across the room and she was in his arms again.

He held her much tighter than his failing strength should have allowed. Eyes shut, he buried his face in her hair, scar brushing her smooth temple.

_I will never let him touch you.

* * *

_

The window sill was hard, cold, and unyielding against his aching back.

But it was so much better than that fucking bed.

Zuko sat by the windows, watching his uncle hold his head in his hands. Their attorney sat at the small desk in the room, shaking his head as he went through the files.

Professor Zei was a supposedly brilliant man, a praised researcher in the legal field. However, his nerdy manner and twitchy eyes were hardly making Zuko feel secure.

"Mr. Agni is claiming that Zuko has spent more time in the hospital or in trouble at school since entering your care. He's also claiming that you are unable to support him fully on your limited means. Unfortunately, as Zuko's closest living relative of age, he has the right to argue a living will."

Iroh remained slumped over.

"What can we do, Zei?" He asked quietly.

Zei nodded. "The best case would be to present accusations against Zuko's emotional stability in his former household. We cannot outright accuse him of abuse without…consequences." Here Zuko raised his eyebrows. It seemed the good professor knew more than he'd previously thought.

"But the charge means that Zuko's words will hold a very heavy weight," Zei continued.

The door burst open suddenly, making Zei jump out of the chair and fall to the floor.

"I want to help!"

Katara's hair was wild. It looked like she'd charged through the hallways. Her cheeks were flushed, she was breathing heavy and Zuko could hear her brother shouting for her from down the hall.

Zuko hadn't wanted to let her go earlier. But his uncle had pressed the need for immediate legal counsel.

And Zuko had wanted to give her the chance to show her fear and disgust at his messed up family without having to feel guilty for being in front of him.

She looked anything but disgusted.

Her cobalt eyes were gleaming ferociously and she looked ready to pounce.

In short Zuko's breath caught and his cheeks reddened slightly.

It was getting harder to not kiss her when she was acting so damn endearing.

Her words then hit him square in the chest and he looked at her with wide eyes.

"Absolutely not," Iroh said.

Zuko made a note to thank him later for saying what he couldn't get out.

Katara positively glared at him.

"Why not?" She demanded, eyes snapping onto Zuko's unusually stern uncle.

Iroh's face softened slightly at the image she presented and his words were quiet when he continued.

"Miss Katara. There are things at work here no child should be involved in."

She huffed and straightened her back.

"I am hardly a child. And this entire mess revolves around Zuko."

Despite being slightly put off as subtly being called a child, Zuko couldn't help but admire her determination.

Iroh looked ancient and exhausted. "You know exactly what I mean, Katara."

Her chin only came up all the higher and her shoulders squared.

"I am not afraid of _him_."

"I am."

Zuko had finally found his voice.

"Uncle, Professor. If you'd leave for a minute."

Iroh nodded and led Zei from the room, casting a lingering, anxious glance over his shoulder at his nephew.

Katara looked at him in shock.

"No you're not." She said quietly.

He smirked.

"Maybe not for the right reasons, "He said pushing himself off the window sill and making his way towards her.

Katara immediately came to have him lean on her but he stopped her an arm's length away by placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I am afraid." Zuko said quietly. "Of what he will do to you."

Katara stared back at him stonily.

"I don't care."

Her face broke no argument.

"Damn it Katara!" He shouted, digging his fingers into her arms and shaking her slightly.

She glared at him.

He only brought her closer to him.

"Look at me." His tone was no less menacing, but he was no longer shouting.

"I am." She said.

"Look at me!" He'd really have to work on consistently not shouting.

"I am!" Katara yelled back.

"You're not blind! Look at what he did to my face!"

Her eyes immediately softened.

"Zuko," she whispered, reaching for his scarred cheek.

He grabbed her outstretched hand and forced it harshly against the rough skin.

"I am _not_ going to let this happen to you."

Katara's eyes widened. Then narrowed. "I don't need someone to take of me that won't even take care of himself."

Zuko exploded.

"What will it take to make you understand!" He shouted, dropping his arms.

"I. AM. NOT. WORTH. IT!"

Katara screamed right back.

"YOU'RE WRONG!"

He glared at her with all the venom he could muster.

"I do not want the pity of a crusading, over emotional _little girl."_

Katara slapped him hard.

"I don't care what you're trying to pull, Zuko. Don't you _fucking_ lie about me pitying you."

He was stunned. Red blossomed across his only unblemished cheek, giving him a sinister symmetry.

Katara however, was on an agenda and had no time for his confusion.

"You are the most arrogant, stubborn, ungrateful prick I know. I hate how you tease me! I hate how you resort to violence to deal with anything and everything! And I _fucking_ despise how much I care about you anyway!"

Zuko had never heard her say the f word once, let alone the amount she'd employed it in the last five minutes. Her words however left him slightly numb. A tiny prick of hope swelled before he could crush it and that optimism shone through his eyes.

But he wouldn't say it.

Ever.

It was weak.

Katara however, obviously didn't feel the same way as she grabbed the front of his plain sweatshirt and jerked him down roughly to her meet her eyes.

"I hate you."

Not exactly the words he was expecting and he blinked.

His confusion never made its way into words as Katara pulled him into her and kissed him directly on the mouth.

Zuko's in shock brain faced no competition for his eager body. Without realizing it, he dragged her against him and held her tightly with one hand while the other held the side of her neck, angling her face to reach more of her sweet mouth.

Katara's knees buckled, he could feel her sink deeper into his chest and smirked. Feeling his lips quirk on her mouth, she ripped away.

"You're infuriating!"

He smiled, a real one, and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Only for you."

* * *

**AN: Reviews would be greatly appreciated. I need to know someone still cares about my work. **


	10. Chapter 10

**_It's a little rough around the edges. I had to work back into the particular style of this story. I know it has been a very long time. But I plan on writing a lot in the next few days. Keep an eye out. Enjoy. Epilogue is next._**

_Disclaimer: Not mine. Too broke._

**Cellular**

**Zuko and Katara**

**Rated: T**

* * *

It was like putting on armor.

Armor he'd thought he'd been _fucking_ done with years ago.

Uncle wore it better. Years in this world hadn't been brushed by so quickly.

To Zuko, it was ill-suited, quite literally, and he couldn't wait to rip the tie from his neck and the cufflinks from his wrists.

Out of habit he nearly reached for his grandfather's watch, but stopped. He wanted no ties to the man on the other side of the door.

* * *

It was the exact kind of bullshit Zei had warned him about.

Zuko was in remission, Zuko was missing school, Zuko was ill taken care of, Zuko was not attending counseling, Zuko had no normal functioning relationships with girls-

At this Katara scoffed and went from indignant to outright _pissed._

"What am I then?" She hissed.

"Not normal," Zuko muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

Her hand twitched like she was about to wallop him, but she settled for a look that clearly read he was in for it later.

Ozai had been going at in for a good hour, using teachers, the school counselor, principle and security guards to drill into the court that Iroh was a delusional old man, unfit to watch a troubled teen.

Zuko nearly gagged.

Watching his father fake compassion was almost as unnatural as watching his sister pet a kitten.

Uncle was handling it almost in stride, calming sitting next to him and sometimes leaning over to confer with Zei.

Little Ms. Blue eyes had been sitting next to him and his uncle on his side of the court, waiting to testify on his behalf.

Surprisingly (or not so much if you asked Zuko) it was not the brilliant legal mind of Zei that constructed his most compelling argument against Ozai.

It was the little fireball, spitting mad, at his side, looking like she'd like nothing better than to choke Ozai with his own smug grin.

She had bluntly pointed out that he couldn't exactly refute the claims of skipping and hostility.

"_You nearly killed Song for calling your name, you made Aang cry, and Jet won't even speak within ten feet of you."_

"_You wouldn't be here if you thought I was that bad."_

"_Smartass."_

The replayed conversation made him smirk. His uncle and Zei had been sitting in a corner, Iroh looking delighted and Zei blinking awkwardly at his paperwork.

Katara's presence had made the whole thing seem less hopeless and more like an upcoming fight to be won.

Zuko liked fights.

_This_ time he could do some damage.

* * *

Ozai's counselor finally stepped down, looking every bit the concerned attorney.

Ozai merely looked like the cat that got the cream.

Zuko hoped he'd drown in it.

Zei stood easily enough.

"Even though we belief the plaintiff has absolutely no case whatsoever, we are willing, in the interest of thoroughness, to refute his claims."

It was inevitable really. If they had ignored Ozai's arguments, it was like hanging a sign over their heads reading "_Well the mother fucker has a point…"_

Dr. Bumi went first, describing the tumor as something hardly affected by external forces, but by something that was moving at the pace set forth by whatever was crawling around in Zuko's body however.

Bumi actually swiveled one eye to look at Ozai at this, something that amusingly enough seemed to put him off before he straightened up and glared.

Zuko snickered.

Iroh was next, easily detailing Zuko's commitment to martial arts and the difficulties of transferring into a gossiping high school.

Zei had made it clear that playing the sympathy card was probably the best way to go, if that failed it was Plan B.

Or Plan Watertribe, as Katara called it.

If they couldn't make Ozai's claims seem trumped up and ridiculous, they would question him having a claim at all.

Zuko was slightly torn at this.

In theory, it was a good argument. Get Ozai's ass thrown out of the court for time wasting. Satisfying mental image too.

However, it almost completely removed Zuko from the equation. His opinion wouldn't mean much as the troubled, unstable teen.

He wasn't sure yet if that was a good or bad thing.

It also made Katara far more involved then he wanted her to be.

And suddenly it was her turn, the one part he'd actually been dreading.

Who knew what Ozai would try to pull in reaction to her getting involved?

* * *

Zuko had tried to stop her. It was like trying to push a glacier by yourself.

Was _not_ happening.

She walked to the front with all the dignity of any high bred his father was used to, and sat down.

Then surprisingly, she smiled at his father.

It was a sweet smile, benign and respectful to anyone who didn't know her.

Zuko did and saw the ice chips in her eyes.

Zei nodded to her in approval.

"If you'd state your name and your relationship to Zuko, please."

"Katara Lui."

She glared at Ozai.

"I'm his _girlfriend._"

Well.

News to him.

Behind him, he heard her brother's whine of protest as well as his grunt when his grandmother knocked him on the head.

Ozai nearly dropped his composure. His eyes narrowed at the girl, recalculating.

_Ah fuck._

Zuko had seen that look before.

Katara easily answered Zei's questions

"How long have you been dating?"

"Five months."

He smirked.

Their first little lunch date.

"Had Zuko ever shown any signs of poor health?"

Katara snorted.

"Until now? Hardly."

There were murmurs throughout the courtroom.

Ozai's left eye seemed to be twitching. Katara looked thrilled with herself.

Zei went on to cover some of the areas his father had been so keen to press.

"Does Zuko skip?"

"All the time."

"Do you know where he goes?"

"My swim practices."

Iroh hid a smile.

They moved on, through his violence towards Jet, his tendency to not do homework, even through his fainting spell in the bathroom.

He blanched a bit at that.

He hadn't _fainted._

* * *

Zei was done.

It was kind of pathetic really, but he had successfully painted Zuko as a typical teenage bad boy trying to impress a girl.

The room was murmuring. More and more faces looked as if they couldn't believe what a waste of time this was.

Ozai attorney stood.

"We'd like to ask a few questions of Ms. Lui, if we may?"

Zuko's fists clenched in his lap.

Katara looked serene.

The man launched into a report on Katara, asking her to confirm several things about herself.

Honor student, Swim champion, volunteer, orphan-

She tensed.

The sharks sensed it.

And _pounced._

"You lost your mother fairly young, did you not?"

"Yes." Her lips were tight.

"Would you say it has affected your life?"

Katara looked at the man like he was insane.

"In that case," he said, pressing on, "Would you say it has instilled some sympathy in you?"

Zuko saw the trap before she did.

Ozai couldn't hold back his smirk.

"Pity, perhaps?" The attorney finished smoothly.

"What are you implying?"

Katara was practically growling.

"No one is accusing you, Ms. Lui. In fact, quite the opposite. It's obvious your tragic experience instilled a deep well of compassion in you. Compassion that made you reach out to an obviously troubled child."

Katara stiffened.

Zuko stiffened.

He'd been so damn sure she hadn't pitied him.

_But what if he was a project?_

Something to tinker with until it _worked_.

He could feel her gaze. He wouldn't meet it.

But then she spoke.

"He isn't a child."

She leveled her gaze at Ozai.

"And you aren't a father."

Zuko couldn't breathe.

Plan Watertribe it was then.

Ozai merely looked bored.

Katara was walking on thin ice here, they all knew it.

At any time Ozai could object to her speculation.

Zuko saw her inhale.

He's eighteen. Legally an adult. And I'm pretty sure the definition of a parent is the source of guidance, provision, and protection."

The crusader in her was coming out.

"Parents have a responsibility to their children! They owe them everything. Everything until they can do it on their own."

She looked at Zuko.

"And he can. He hasn't needed you for a long time."

This would _not _end well.

But Little Ms. Fireball wasn't done yet.

"Why now? Why all of a sudden? Why not when he was hospitalized? Why not after his cousin died? Or his mother?"

She took a deep breath.

Don't do it. Zuko urged her with his thoughts.

Don't you _fucking_ dare.

"Why not after his _face_?"

Zuko could have heard a pin drop with his bad ear.

Those in the know were staring at Ozai. Those in the dark looked confused as hell.

"What exactly are you implying_, little girl_?" Ozai hissed.

She met his stare levelly, even narrowing her eyes back at him.

"At best you're a negligent jerk."

She scoffed and turned her head away.

"And at worst…"

Zuko was _doomed_.

She was doomed.

They were all doomed.

"You're a megalomaniac who burnt his own son."

* * *

_**AN: Review per favore, bitte, s'il vous plait...**_


End file.
